With the development of fingerprint recognition technologies, more and more terminal devices support a fingerprint recognition function. Generally, a user needs to enter a fingerprint template before using a terminal device with the fingerprint recognition function.
Limited by a size of the terminal device, the terminal device generally has a fingerprint collecting unit of a relatively small size, which can collect only a part of a fingerprint of the user each time. To increase recognition accuracy, generally the terminal device, when collecting a fingerprint template of the user, repeatedly instructs the user to enter the fingerprint by means of the fingerprint collecting unit, until the terminal device has collected fingerprint images of all different parts of the fingerprint. However, in this process, the user may not know which part(s) of the fingerprint that the fingerprint images have not been collected by the terminal device.